User talk:Zerouh
Please no more useless comments or threats from anyone. They are getting extraordinarily annoying and useless for all Strategy Plans Check on this folder for latest plans and diagrams. Some are empty, but hopefully not for long. [[---Kyre Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Silvabane I would like to rejoin you as a single person, not as a clan, just to help support you a bit 13:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *My clan members have been saying that my tactics are great, they aren't ones which involve lots of numbers because that would never happen, but they are clever and very efficient. I would like to have a job as chief strategist as i think my skills are better than most and they will most definitely improve further. I will make sketches like Malakai did if you accept this offer 17:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Army of Saradomin *To clarify, I never said that hate and strongly dislike are different I just said that I prefer saying strongly dislike instead of hate, it's just an opinion. And wisdom does come from age, think about this: who would be wiser an elementary student or a 50 year old man who has had much more experience in life? Wisdom is a deep understanding of people, things, events or situations, empowering the ability to choose or act to consistently produce the optimum results with a minimum of time and energy. A brilliant person is a person, a body of work, or a singular achievement of surpassing excellence. Seeing as I just proved you wrong why don't you get off the computer, stop eating doritos, and play some sports. :*You confront the doritos issue but you are afraid to answer my question about wisdom and brilliance because you know that you are wrong. Thank you for your time. :*Ha! You deleted all the things that make you look bad. Self-centered much? :*Why can't you shut up? If you want to pester me why not just fight? Shut up or I am going to shove diplomacy up your pixelated ass. :*Good Bye! Maybe one day we will see the err of our ways and we may be able to be good friends. ::*Zerouh. You have no active clans on your side. 22:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::*Thats funny because Katakyaa or however you spell it told me he hasnt seen Ehtya in a long time. I've never heard of Sacred Band and the others you mentioned. 01:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::*I'm not even gonna disagree with you. I'm gonna stop this conversation of nonsense. I already agreed to disband from this Triumvirate because it is not the place for Dark Order so theres no point in continuous chit-chat. Kthxbye! 06:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::*You're not really proving your point. I'm just ending the conversation because it is futile and I made my decision to leave because the Triumvirate isnt the right place for the clan. Stop messaging plz. 18:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Can you please not bother me. I already said leave me alone! I dont care about your stupid goals. Its a game. Get a life. I used to think you would help but you took things way too seriously. I hate drama. I also hate ppl who get me into drama. Plz dont message me again. 06:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And also I respect your ways of "justice" or whatever you call it. Just dont let it blind your own vision. Theres no reason to get mad at me for a joke by KIng Aeraes. Hes your enemy. Thats what enemies do. You should know that as a leader. 06:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You must be REALLY SMART because you say we are not a threat yet you placed Farcrusader and I as priority three criminals. Oh and you are right, this is quit amusing. Do you really want to be proven wrong over and over again? *sigh* It's a pixelated game, you treat it as if it was your life! Oh and your the one that should learn to READ AND COMPREHEND not just read and make up crap. Do you really think that you can beat me with your 7 fake clans and 3 inactive clans? =P Good Fight. Oh and schedule a time for tutoring, you'll need it after I school you. Districts You are wise to be hesitant, and to consider the pros and cons of this possibility, however, while you refer to state/national government, I might add that several governments have succeeded in being very efficient because they had it split into districts before splitting further into smaller territories. You could appoint each council member and area to control as "Governor", and this would make it easier to run. Also, if your main government is concerned elsewhere, you need some of your amendments and control to be upheld. Think of it this way. Each territory is a "City", controlled by local clan government. Districts would be like "States". These would be higher on the chain of command, and would help keep the area under control when necessary. If having so many numerous territories would help trade routes, as you say, then I was wrong and I'm sorry for disturbing you. But likely it would be far more organized with a hierarchy of government. Without this, your whole "Triumvirate world", will collapse around you. On a different matter, while you may be doubtful of wilderness colonization, (As I said already, if we move to a PvP world, we wouldn't worry about revenants.) then let me put these to rest. I am quite capable of organizing such a movement, and am working on the details now. Thank you. ---- Please no more vandalism on my talk page. I have other matters that require more importance than clearing my page. Wiki Listen I'm tired of all thats been going on. Yes its true I may be a bit biased but you didn't help my clan so therefore I sorta have a right to do so. I'm blocking all of you for 3 days. I have a reason to be biased. You can't disagree with that. Also I as wiki admin will arrange a battle between you and AoS to end the flame war that has been going on my talk page. I do not appreciate spam from either sides. So a battle will shut both of you up. Place your time below and I'll let you and Aeraes sort it out. I won't fight but I will watch and record the battle. Are we cool with that? Also, theres no backing out from either sides and that's pretty much an order. This fight will end the conflict and the wiki can be a better community for us all. Do not delete my posts unless you wish for a longer ban. I'm giving both clans 3 days to get it ready. 23:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :King Aeraes suggests Sunday, February 14, 2010 at 8:00pm. What are your suggestions for the battle time? 01:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) My support Zerouh, I have read and researched a bunch of your work. You are truly a genious idealist and I am in top support of your ideas. I wish to join the Triumvirate so I can also be a part of the great things you are doing. Your theories on government and intelligence are amazing, very smart to say the least! Please look me up ingame as orange01 so I can speak with you on some things. I am glad we will meet soon and LONG LIVE THE TRIUMVIRATE! -Orange01 *Someone agree with me :) Darke Physik 06:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *You are both very confident and I am honored by your thoughts. We will not fall, as intelligence prevails! ゼロウ 00:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Joining The truimvirate After seeing your work, which is amazing, i must say i am sorry, i have been against you and now i see that AoS are the corrupt ones trying to claim that you are, in my eyes they are just getting angry because your pages are so good and they must calm down because it seems you havn't done anything wrong.. I would love to join you against the corrupt leaders of AoS and EoS, but i will not fight fight against Deja Vu. Reply I Ranger I 08:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks zerouh, this 'King' Arearseee is a bigger nerd than i thought, coming on my talk page and spamming useless comments at me, he cant take that is 'clan' is not as good as us, he should just go to hell and stop spamming at people I Ranger I 16:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No No I'm just doing what's fair. If you two can't settle your arguments, I'm blocking the both of you. Since your such a great leader, how about you make a treaty or something? Are you saying you'll do better as an admin? I made contributions to this wiki. You made contributions to mess up the wiki. A battle would stop all quarrels like it did between KB and Farcrusader. And stay out of my admin business because obviously you don't know your place. Stop trying to sound powerful online because you know I can't do anything about it. Wiki policy? How is a person who makes no contributions to the wiki gonna give me a talk about wiki policy. Again, how have you improved the wiki? Have you made new articles? Have you helped change templates? Have you suggested new wiki ideas? Until you do so, you can shut up about everything. Not every admin abides to the rules and I have an example if you'd like to know. Now goodbye because I have a life to attend to and you probably do too. Farewell. 02:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, I helped this wiki when there was only one or two editors. I created real articles not clan page crap. I redirected pages and cleaned up articles. I helped change the favicon, logo, and took over the wiki before. I don't need any talk from you. 02:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm I don't see your point but how about this. I leave you alone. You leave me alone. I'm starting to get tired of the repetitive RuneScape and I'm ready to move on. Go do your thing cuz I'm sorta busy these days since I'm juggling sports with this big project. I don't really have much time to do all this wiki drama. I'm tired. Also, I'm not stubborn but I guess your mind can never change. Oh well. 02:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha yeah. Hopefully things can get settled in a non violent way so I don't end up getting more enemies. :P 02:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now that Red is giving me trouble. He's trouble I tell you. He got kicked out of AoS, Corsam doesn't trust him, and he got kicked out of KB 2 times but that's up to you. I followed soldiers advice to leave him alone but if he bothers me again, its block whether soldier likes it or not. 02:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol yeah just like a game of Minesweeper. You never know where your next move will be success or fail. I hope you succeed in a non violent end to the war because I think a union of EoS+ZT would be unstoppable. 02:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah true. I guess all I can leave you with is to watch his every move and do not let your union down because surely he will leave you. 03:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright I'll keep you posted. 03:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I want Revenge Hello there Zerouh, I have heard lots about your triumverate and after reading that you will be my last hope, I came to seek you out. You seem to already know of Army of Saradomin. I was in the clan just a couple of days ago and the leader, King Aereas, got 2 recommendations from 2 of his top generals to promote me. He refused. When I asked him why, members of his clan told me to stfu and gtfo. Now i'm really not bothered by this but I did ask for an apology. And you know what, I am greeted with worse phrases. King Aereas doesn't even try to stop them, in fact he joins them. After insulting me for like 10 minutes they decide to kick me. Only one member stood up for me. That's it. Since we both seem to hate AoS I was wondering if you could help me get revenge on them. Perhaps unite the triumverate and beat them in a clan war (they've been calling you wimps since you didn't show up at their last one and so this would be the best time to attack them now). Respond my talk pageRed Dog31 02:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not only King Aereas I have a bone to pick with, but also Sjblade, an enemy of us both. Now you can get a dictionary and define justice for me but what I say justice is, is "teaching" other users that you are not to be picked on. Sj has said terrible things about me and recently so has King Aereas. I have motives and my key to them is nothing more than my feelings. Now, you and I can waste time, talking about whether or not my justice is correct, or we can join forces now. You have an army and are in need of a good leader. I am a leader and am in need of a large army. You probably think i'm a bad leader from my experiences with Kaiser Blade and AoS, but believe me, I never fought alongside either of them in a clan war, so they do not know of my strategy. They say I suck as a leader, but truly I don't. They have no right to impose this on me. Now, the choice is yours. Are u in or out?Red Dog31 02:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I don't have to explain myself about Sjblade. He is simply out of control. You see how he insults me and let's not forget what he said about you (You made contributions to mess up the wiki.) '''You are right, war is not always the option, but look at this. Not just Sjblade, but King Aereas and his AoS have been trash talking about your Union behind your back. Look, I see that you've made up with Sjblade, but tell me this. When Aereas starts to insult you, who will he side with?Red Dog31 02:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ' You can choose to wait till this actually happens or you can act now. I'm not asking that you go to war with Sjblade (his clan has already disbanded), but to war with King Aereas and his Army of Saradomin. They even set up a Union to oppose you EoS. AoS has also called your triumverate full of wimps. Are you really going to let them get away with everything. Even if they apologize, the damage will have already been done.Red Dog31 02:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) You are a wise man Zerouh, but let me offer my advice and skills to help you. I have come up with a plan that involve several phases, but will, all in all, destroy the EoS and possibly AoS, or at the very least, get them to respect your triumvirate. I will go more into detail of this plan tomorrow as we have the entire weekend to plan our attack. Ignore whatever Sjblade has to say. I am warning you, he is not to be trusted. Anyway, cheers! And may your Union flourish.Red Dog31 03:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. In order to get this plan going I will need you to gain Blood Legion to join the Triumverate. I know that they're already part of EoS, but they've had some beef with both AoS and Kaiser Blade so it should be easy to convince them with your words.Red Dog31 03:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) * King Arseee serously need to stop spamming useless random stuff at us, it shows nothing other than they are un-civilised and pathetic, the way i see it. Because he doesnt even know and he's emitting nerd range on my talk *I wouldnt hep YOU though, i hate ya I Ranger I 16:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not Yet Zerouh, I know you are anxious about this war between you and aeras drawing closer, but Amanecer is not in the triumvirate, not yet. We are simply allies. If you were trying to get us in because you were nervous about Aeras, just tell us when the clan war between the Triumvirate and EoS, and we will fight for you on your side, and of course win. For now though, I can't totally accept your invitation to the triumvirate, without the ultimate approval of other officials in amanecer. Also, some important information you should know. Red Dog, is most likely going to be joining our clan, since he messaged me about it. Serious shadow, has been getting multiple requests to reopen Kaiser blade, instead I told him all x-members of KB are free to join our clan, and if all works well they should be bolstering our forces soon. Finally, as a favor for you, I edited the triumvirates world image, so that it effectively shows who currently controls what Territory. Darke Physik 18:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for understanding Zerouh. About the apologies from you, It's fine, it was only natural of you to jump to such a conclusion. You hadn't heard from us in a while, and the pressure was closing in. I would agree to it, but my clan is somewhat of a democracy, and the other officials would get a bit ticked if I proceeded with out there knowing. If you do need our help with anything, just pm. Darke Physik 05:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Triumvirate World Zerouh, I'm losing patience. If I do not see results soon, you'll be losing Trade Lords. Until then though... How much do you know about the Roman Empire in its latest, darkest days? It would have been destroyed, save for the fact that it was "Divided" down the middle, becoming the Eastern Empire, and the Western Empire. If they had not it might have collapsed long before. Might I give and idea of mine? Take it from the Romans. Make the two capitals Varrock and Falador, splitting the territories as follows: Eastern Empire Western Empire *Territories 1, *Territories 2,5,7,8, 3,4,6,10, and 15. 13,14,16,17,18, and 20. Since territory 12 is such an important trade route between the two areas, it would be unwise to put it under one or the other's jurisdiction, causing unneeded dispute. I think that jurisdiction of the seas, that is, control of Crandor and Musa Point should be thought over well, even though territory 5 is in the Western half. On another note, Al Kharid is such a huge, separated province, that it may even be its own government. If this became the case, I would recommend making territories 3 and 15 also under its jurisdiction. This is of course all very much in its prototype phase, and needs refining, but please consider my advice. So very sorry. 1q1001 here, sorry i didnt reply to your request. I have been logged off wikia for a while and didnt notice. (at least im not that late) Im currently reading about Zerouhs Triumvirate. I will reply asap (which will probably be on the weekend as i will be unable to contact my fellow generals until then) 13:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill get back to you soon 20:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh I need full information on our Clans, including amount of members, names and clan chat. Some clans don't have any record on them. Exo Malakai Alligeance Zerouh, I am openly declaring my alligeance to the Triumvirate. And chaos, I said that because king told me to: "Suck zerouhs tiny little (jagex censor)" Thank you Scout Medic 22:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Please no more vandalism on my talk page. I have other matters that require more importance than clearing my page.' Is there an official Clan Chat for the triumvirate? Thank you Scout Medic 01:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Wilderness I have begun work on our wilderness colonization program. l I am unable to find a good editor, so I'm going to explain as best I can verbally. (If someone has a good editor, please edit it as I've said) Since the Wilderness has no true borderlines, no roads, no walls, etc. , as does the "colonized" area of runescape, we'll have to have a different, less strict border system. Instead of borderlines right next to each other, we'll organize in "Colonization centers". Example; The western ruins, the Forgotten Cemetery, the Bandit camp, and the Dark Warriors' Fortress will be a center. Everything outside of these centers is no-man's land. In between areas if you will. Straying too far from a heavily protected area is suicide after all, without armed escorts. As far as I have it, Colonization centers will be: Center 1. From the Northern wall of the Forgotten cemetery, to the Fortress' southern moat, and as far east as the volcano's side. Center 2. Everything between Stealing Creation, the Chaos Temple, Clan Wars, The volcano, and the eastern ruins is in this area. Center 3. This is possibly the toughest one. It includes Everything north of the volcano, and east of the oasis. Center 4. Everything north of the volcano and west of the oasis. Of course, We'd need a border patrol to protect trade routes between the Wilderness and our already colonized areas. To harvest the rich resources of ore and wood, we'd of course have to have entire divisions devoted to reaping the bountiful harvest. Bad News As I'm P2P and the Triumvirate is mainly ftp, I've decided I'm leaving the Triumvirate. The lack of inactivity is a big factor, too. I don't think ZT is productive. Thank you. Exo Malakai I'll keep an eye out for new developments, even though I won't be part of it. Exo Malakai Dread Knight Production Begins Dread Knight, whos has put in a request of world 18, has begun production, mining and refining silver ore. These ores are mined and superheated on site, which also happens to be a PVP safe zone. The net gain for the clan over a 2 hour period was 180,000 coins. This is being managed by my financial manager, Dd4235. Full list of members: *Scout Medic: Leader, Head Miner and Superheater. *Jm4851: Provides security, is also the Cook and Medic. *Dd4235: Financial Manager, Diplomat. Miner. *Oguh21: Head of Clay Mining division, Security, Assistant Superheater. *LunaTemplar: Miner, Evaision specialist. Only P2P in clan, along with Scout Medic. Sure, its small, but thats just the way I like it. Also, please inform the leader(s) of EE that we would like to sign a Mutual-Defense treaty. And of course, 10% of the clan's weekly income will be diverted to the Triumvirate's bank/trust fund. Regards, Scout Medic 02:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) State of the union I would like to commend you on an excellent state of the union address Scout Medic 19:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh, sent you a email regarding my conflicts with the reformation. Reply soon!Red Dog31 02:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zerouh... WHEN ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT YOU PANSY?! You sit behind your so-called Triumvirate cowering every moment of your life, isn't that a bit tiring? We'll fight three battles, whoever wins more, wins the war. The loser has to call himself the sissy loser who keeps talking and never fighting. Comprende? Farcrusader 00:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader So you don't want to fight? You sick *******. Slime like you is what pollutes the wiki. You know what? War us, war us, war us! You pompous fool, how old are you in real life anyway? 5? You're a pathetic excuse for an RS player, and Jagex should've banned your account long ago. Farcrusader 04:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader ..... Hey hey hey, buster, remember to put the King in front of "Aeraes". As for your "peaceful" intentions, are you really seeking peace, or are you just a coward? Farcrusader 05:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Silvabane My brother Silvabane may be returning to RS and and return to heavily supporting you :) 19:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) im happy to help hi whatever you need im happy to help--Evilpray1 09:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :P Guys, did you see that? The fool Zeriuaio said war is irrelevant! What is he, Borg? Irrelevant, Cannot process data, must assimilate... Zeriuao, if you say war is irrelevant, why is there so much war in history? There is only one answer: War... is all we know. Farcrusader 04:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusadser Yeah... I'm greedy and what i want is for you to die and admit you are just a kid trying to be all grown up. Let's fight. ] Farcrusader 05:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Zerouh, In answer to your questions, 1. As you could imagine in allying with you, I have made an enemy of AoS. Other than that, on the subject of enemies, we are doing well. Our financial standings are at a little over a million coins total. 2. I think the executive branch would do itself well to plan some union-wide events to promote unity. This would serve a dual purpose, as a gathering of so many people at once would definatly attract intrest. 3. I may have on idea as to who would be intrested. His name is dd4235, and I belive he is on this wiki. I will contact him and ask him weather he is intrested. Thank you for checking in. Regards, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png Returned *I have returned to Runescape and I have taken careful note of what has been happening in my absence. What I have read is slightly disturbing, I see Farcrusader and his chums are at it again. I will be happy to join you and help you in any way to eradicate this threat... 16:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Happy to see you again too :) *I may be restarting the CIS in the next 2-3 weeks and also I would be happy to have a place on the Executive Branch, What is available? 07:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy "A Monarchy ("mon" meaning one and "archy" meaning rule) is a government commanded by one with absolute power or near absolute power. A monarch (the leader of a monarchy) appoints an heir to take up the power when he is gone." It is also true that figure heads such as the Kings and Queens of Britain appoint their heirs as well and they do not have absolute power nor are they monarchs. This statement, therefore, is misleading and should be corrected. *Calm down dude 08:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, old friend. It's been a while. What's new? Arethied 11:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC)